


A view on Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

by RivanWarrioress



Series: R.W. attempts to write Pregnancy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background information, Implied Sexual Content, Mpreg, Multi, a/b/o dynamics, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT A STORY</p><p>Just a short piece detailing my understanding of how A/B/O dynamics work.  This understanding is what I have in mind when I write A/B/O fics, and may therefore be interesting to read if you have read any of the stories where I use A/B/O dynamics as a plot device.   </p><p>This is all my own interpretation of the A/B/O dynamic, and is therefore my own opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A view on Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

My Opinion and Understanding of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in works of fiction.

 

* * *

 

Upon birth each person, human, werewolf, or otherwise, has two genders.  The first is the normal, physical gender, i.e., male and female, known and obvious at birth (or even beforehand thanks to ultrasound technology).  This is known as their primary gender and it is determined by the chromosomes present in the sperm cells of the father (XX is female, XY is male, as is normal in real life).  Some people are transgender, or do not identify with their biological primary gender, and this is accepted in most circles, although there are some groups within society that look down upon such people.   

 

There are three secondary genders…Alpha, Beta and Omega.  A person’s secondary gender does not become apparent until puberty, any time between nine and fifteen years of age, although in many cases it can be predicted earlier judging from physical and psychological traits.  This, however, is not always an accurate method. A person’s secondary gender can also be determined through blood testing at any stage of life.  A person’s secondary gender, much like their primary gender, is written into their DNA, and cannot be altered through chemical means, although certain drugs can disguise a person’s secondary gender from others or can suppress certain things from happening, such as heat suppressors. 

 

In female’s secondary genders don’t mean as much as they do for their brothers.  A woman who is an alpha is no different physically from her omega sister, except for possibly being a little taller and more muscular.  A woman who is an Alpha will generally have more difficulty in falling pregnant and giving birth to a healthy child with a male partner (regardless of his secondary gender) compared with her beta or omega sisters.  Beta women have the same chance of falling pregnant naturally as women in our society.  An omega woman, however, is more likely to conceive, and experience a multiple birth, and is less likely to experience serious difficulties in the process of pregnancy, labour and delivery of their child. 

 

In men it is a very different story. Alpha men are generally physically larger and more muscular than Beta and omega men.  They also have a knot in their penis which is only noticeable while they are having sex with an omega during an omega’s heat.  At the point of the alpha reach orgasm, the knot swells, locking the pair together.  This is a relic from the days when humanity was still evolving and occurs to increase the likelihood of conception.  They tend to be protective of those they are close to, and may be possessive over their partner if he or she is an omega, although this is less apparent now than it was in the past.  Alpha men also tend to be more aggressive than other men.  They are, however, generally, very kind and considerate to their partner, family and friends, and will only become aggressive if they feel that their family is being threatened.  Alphas tend to be good leaders, and they excel in fields such as military service, security work, law, athletic pursuits and corporate leadership.

 

The majority of the population of the world are betas.  A beta male can father children with a woman, regardless of her secondary gender, but he cannot father children with an omega male, unlike an alpha male, unless through IVF or a similar procedure.  This is due to biology, and not some social taboo. 

 

An omega male can also father children with a female partner (regardless of her secondary gender), although a female (regardless of her secondary gender) will not be able to help her omega male partner through heat without the use of either her fingers, or sex toys.   

 

At the moment there is no way for two females to have children of their own without the use of a sperm donor, although scientists are working on ways to convert female sex cells (eggs) into sperm cells. 

 

Omega males are physically different from their alpha and beta brothers.  At puberty (usually around twelve or thirteen years of age, although it varies from person to person, an Omega male will develop a womb inside him, much like that of a woman, complete with ovaries and fallopian tubes.  It is connected to the anus.  Towards the end of puberty (about fifteen to eighteen years of age, although it may occur as early as thirteen in some cases,) he will go through heat for the first time.  This means that his body is now ready to carry a child, and that he is ready to conceive.  Symptoms of heat include high body temperature that looks like a fever, leaking of lubricant from the anus, and the omega will become very desperate for the attention of a non-related male partner.  An omega’s heat will last anywhere between 36 hours and five days.  During their heat omegas produce a scent that is supposed to draw Alpha’s in and make the omega seem like a desirable mate, although this scent has no impact on Alphas that the omega is related to.  This is a way to prevent incest and inbreeding, 

 

An omega without a partner can use his fingers or a sex toy to penetrate himself, but it is not as fulfilling for the omega as the penis of an alpha.  Heat suppressors are readily available, and will make the symptoms pass, but it recommended that suppressors are not used for long periods of time due to the negative side effects.  It is considered the responsibility of parents to ensure that their omega children are on heat suppressors until at least their eighteenth birthday (in countries that have 18 as the age of consent)   

 

An omega will go into heat about every five months (although it varies from between 3 to eight months between omegas) up until they reach their early forties (except while pregnant), at which point they become less frequent.  By the time an omega is about fifty they will no longer experience heats.  If they have a younger female partner however they still can father children with her.

 

If an omega male is impregnated by an alpha male it takes a few weeks for the symptom to become apparent.  The first symptom for omega males is often fatigue, followed by ‘morning sickness’ and breast soreness and swelling.  Omega males do not menstruate, so the absence of a period doesn’t mean anything.  Usually by the time an omega male is between eight and ten weeks pregnant he may begin to suspect that he is pregnant

 

An Omega female will also have heats, although they generally are not so pronounced as a male omega’s heat.    She will experience similar symptoms, with the lubricant emerging from her vagina, not her anus.  She may also fall pregnant outside of her heat if she has sex while ovulating (as with Alpha and beta women).  A heat will always occur while an omega female is ovulating, although not every time she ovulates.  Like males, omega females will have a heat about every five months, although again it varies from between three to eight months.    

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. If anyone has got any questions or comments I would be happy to hear them (Just remember that this is my opinion/interpretation, and that I understand that everyone has their own interpretation of A/B/O dynamics). 
> 
> Initially i wrote this back when I was writing Day of Reckoning because I wanted to get my own head around how things were going to work and I decided to publish this in case anyone else needed to see a way that A/B/O dynamics could work in their stories.
> 
> I hope you find it a helpful resource, and that it clarifies some points about how I use A/B/O dynamics in my stories.


End file.
